sweet 16
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: It's Gosalyn's sweet 16th birthday. And it's starting not to be so sweet after all. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Sweet 16

Chapter 1

It's a week before Gosalyn's sweet 16th birthday or what she's going to call it Monster Bash. She's not into the usual pink princess sort of party. And with having Misty and Rosie as best friends. How could she not have a monster bash party. Plus she was going to tell Honker how she feels about him there. Her dad is also going to pull out all the stops for the party, making new friends.

The scene is early evening, and Gosalyn and Honker are in the hallway at school.

"So, you're going to have a costume party for you're 16th party?" Honker asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be so cool! I figured this way Rosie and Misty don't have to worry about fitting in." Gosalyn replied.

"Wow, you really planned it out."

"You bet. I only turn 16 once. And my dad's pulling out all the stops for it."

"Wow! I never thought you're dad would do that?" He asked.

"Me neither. Well, I'll see ya after school." Gosalyn said.

"See ya." Honker said.

Gosalyn closed her locker door and the two of them walked their different ways.

Gosalyn walked into her class room and sat down next to her friend Jenn.

"So did you tell him yet?" Jenn asked.

Gosalyn paused and looked down. "No I chickened out." She replied.

"When are you going to tell Honker that you're in love with him? If you don't do it soon, somebody else will."

"I know/ I want to tell him at my party. Everything is going great." She said.

"Girl, it better be. Cause if you don't tell him and somebody else will. You're going to want to die."

"I know. But we've been best friends since I can remember. And if things do go right, or if he says no. Then it's going to be strange for us. So I'm waiting to see if things go right."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Jenn said.

It's later on in the day and Gosalyn, Misty and Rosie are walking down town to get things for the party.

"So, you're actually going to tell Honker at the party?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah, Jenn said that if I don't do it soon. Somebody else will."

Misty then got a bad feeling about her and shrugged it off. "Don't hurry into Gos. Wait for the right moment." Misty said.

"I know. I just hope that I can muster up the courage to do it. What if he says no or he just wants to be friends or…" She trailed on.

Misty and Rosie turned to her and smiled. "Gos, you're thinking too much about it. I'm sure that everything is going to be just fine." Misty said.

Gosalyn sighed. "I hope you're right." She said.

Back at the Mallard home..

Drake and Launch Pad are walking in the house with bags of stuff for the party.

"Are you sure that this is all you need?" L.P. asked.

"I hope so. She just told me that she's only invited a few of her friends. So that means that the entire school will be here." Drake said.

He put the bags on the counter when Binki came walking in.

"Knock knock. Mr. Mallard. I thought that I'd help you with Gos's sweet 16." She said.

Drake mumbled something to himself. "No, thanks Binki. I got everything under control." He said.

Binki looked through the bags and shook her head.

"Cheesy puffs? Chips? Sodas? Candy? Pizza rolls? Tsk Tsk. This isn't exactly princess food." She said.

Drake pulled them away from her.

"Gos, isn't exactly princess material. She's more like a knight." He said.

"Mr. Mallard all girls are princess martial and girls want a pink princess sweet 16 party more then everything. I'll help you." She said.

Drake rolled his eyes at her.

Minutes later..

Gosalyn comes walking in and kicks her high-tops off, sits her skateboard up against the wall/

"Pops, I'm home." She said.

Drake and Binki walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh there you are Gosalyn. I have some great ideas for the party." Binki said.

Gosalyn just gave her blank look. "What? What's she talking about dad?" She asked.

Drake chuckled nervously not wanting to know her reaction. "Binki had offered to help with the party."

"You're kidding right?" She asked.

"Nope, this is going to be so much fun. Tomorrow I'm taking you to go dress shopping." Binki said.

"WHAT?! But I'm having a costume party Binki. Everybody has paid for their costumes already. What am I supposed to do? Tell them oh sorry that you waited you're allowances on a costume that you're not going to use." Gosalyn exclaimed.

"See you tomorrow Gos." Binki said.

Binki walked out of the door and Gosalyn narrowed her eyes at Drake.

"Don't look at me like that. It wouldn't kill ya to war a dress." He said.

Gosalyn acted like she was a stroke. "I'm a goner! So long cruel world!" She exclaimed.

She fell on the ground and Drake rolled his eyes. "Get up will ya. Binki's for everything at the party."

"But it's MY party!" She exclaimed as she got up.

They walked up to her room which is a total mess.

"Does this look like a girls room?" He asked.

"Hey, I know where everything is." She replied.

"Really? Well if I did believe you. Which I don't. You still have to clean you're room." Drake said.

He pushed her in and closed the door/

"There are child endangerment laws in this state you know?" She asked.

Gosalyn is cleaning up her room when her communicator went off.

She walked over to her desk and answered it. "Gos, we need you're help." Mystic said.

"I'll be right there." She replied.

She ran to the closet and grabbed her costume and put it on and grabbed the blankets off the bed.

"It's Quiverwing time!" She said.

She threw out the blankets out of the window and grabbed her rocket board and took off.

She arrived at the scene of the crime. "What's going down?" She asked.

"Just the usual bank robbery." Misty said.

"Cool! Let's go kick some butt. I need to let some aggregation out." Gosalyn said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Rosie asked.

"My dad that's what. He's letting Binki turn my party into a princess party. And everybody has to dress up and bring a date." Gosalyn said.

"WHAT?!" The girls exclaimed.

"But what about us?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah we don't exactly fit in with that."

"Either do I." Gosalyn said.

"So why don't you just tell you're dad.."

"Did that. Done that. Binki's paying for everything but the dress. And you know my dad the cheap skate will save a buck. And I can't exactly tell her the real reason why I want that party. With out letting them know who we are." Gosalyn said.

She took off ahead and the two just looked at each other.

Later that night..

Gosalyn comes flying in her room, jumps off the board, changed into her p.j.s and crashed on the bed. "Ah, time for sleep." She said.

She fell asleep on the bed

5 hours later..

Binki walked in her room, open the curtains. "Morning princess. Rise and shine. Thought we could go dress shopping early." Binki said.

Gosalyn moaned and looked at her alarm clock. "It's 8 am! Mrs., Muddle foot doesn't take this the wrong way. But get bent." She said.

Binki gasped. "Oh dear. We have a lot to work on. Now come on sweetie get up." She said.

Gosalyn moaned and rolled over, Binki shook her head and pulled the covers off. "Early bird catches the worm. I'll be waiting for you down stairs." Binki said.

She walked out of the room and Gosalyn sat up and flipped her the bird. "Dad's so going to pay for this." She said.

Hours later..

Her, Binki and Drake are at the local mall dress shopping.

Gosalyn is less then thrilled when they walked into a store.

Binki gasped for delight when she saw a dress. "Oh this will look so darling on you." She said.

Gosalyn and Drake walked over to it and it was the most retched dress Gosalyn has ever seen. All pink with ruffles and ribbons on it.

Gosalyn made a gagging sound at it.

"Why don't you try it on Gos." Binki said.

Gosalyn paused and busted out laughing. "Yeah right. No offence Binki but I'd rather be in detention all day." She said.

"Oh." Binki said.

"Sorry, pink's not my thing. And now if you need me. I'll be in the sports section." Gosalyn said.

She started to walk out when Drake stopped her and gave her the look.

"Fine!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She walked back to Binki and grabbed the dress and headed into the changing room.

Minutes later..

Binki and Drake are standing next to a dress room.

"Come on out Gos." Drake said.

"No!" Gosalyn exclaimed from the doors.

"Why not?" Binki asked.

"I look like a major dork!" She exclaimed.

"Aw, I'm sure you don't look that bad." Binki said.

"Forget it!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake sighed. "I'll give you 10 bucks if you come out." He said.

"Make it 20." Gosalyn said.

"15." Drake said.

"Deal." Gosalyn said.

She comes walking out wearing the dress with a big pink bow on her head.

"You look just so darling." Binki said.

Just then Tank and his friends come walking out and laughed.

"Aww, Gosalyn is wearing a dress. I'd like to see her beat us in sports wearing that." Tank laughed.

Gosalyn narrowed her green eyes at him. "How would you like to meet my 5 friends!" She exclaimed. Holding up her fist.

Drake held her back. "Gos, calm down." He said.

The boys walked away and Gosalyn paused and looked around. Her mood then changed. "Hold the phone." She said.

She took off running. "Dad! Bring money!" She exclaimed.

Drake walked behind the corner to see Gosalyn wearing a men's black button down shirt, with a purple tie, a black shorts, with multi colored leggings, boots, arm warmers. "Now this is more like it!" She exclaimed.

Drake gasped and shook his head. "I don't think so young lady." He said.

He then handed her the ugly pink dress. "Again, it's MY PARTY! And I can wear what I want!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I'm the parent and what I say goes." He said.

"Fine! Man, I can't wait till I have kids. So I can use that line." Gosalyn said as she stormed off.

Binki walked over to Gosalyn.

"So are you and Honker going to the party together?" Binki asked.

"Well, he's going to be there. But I didn't know that I had to bring a date to the party."

"Of course you do. The princess has to bring her prince charming with her. Everybody has to bring one." Binki said.

"I guess I can ask him." Gosalyn said.

"Oh no. He has to ask you." Binki said.

"Why can't I just ask him?" She asked.

"It's the way things are in the fairy tales Gos." Binki said.

"Yeah, well this is 2007. The rules changed." Gosalyn said.

"Oh then I guess that explains why Jenn has been over lately." Binki said.

Gosalyn paused and looked at her. "Jenn? Has been over at you're house?"

"Oh yes, She's been over all week hanging out with Honker." She said.

Gosalyn froze when she heard that. "What?! I got to go!" She exclaimed.

She took of running out the store.

At the Muddle foots house..

Jen is talking to Honk. "So, you got a date to the party?" Jenn asked.

"Well I was thinking about asking Gosalyn." Honker said.

"Oh? That's too bad. I heard that she's going with Vic." Jenn replied.

Honker paused and looked at her. "She is?" Honker asked.

"That's what I heard." Jenn said.

"Oh." Honker said looking at the floor.

"So, you want to be my date?" Jenn asked.

"I guess so." Honker said.

"Yeah!" Jenn exclaimed.

The two of them looked over at the window and saw Gosalyn looking at them.

To Be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gosalyn looks at the twosome in the house and then took off running. Honker ran out. "Gosalyn! Wait!" He exclaimed/

Jenn walked up to Honker and put her arms around him. "Don't worry. She'll be fine." She said.

Honker just paused and looked at her.

"I hope you're right." Honker said.

"Trust me. She's with Vic now." Jenn said.

Honker looked down at the ground not knowing who to believe.

Gosalyn arrived back at the tower and put on her training outfit.

She started to do push ups and a lot of exercises.

Drake and Launch Pad walk in and see her. "Gos, are you alright?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, of course I am!" She exclaimed.

She started to do back flips and cartwheels. Drake shook his head. "She's doing it again." He said.

"Doing what again?" L.P. asked.

"Avoiding the problem. She always does this. Instead of talking about the problem. She ignores it until she explodes." Drake said.

"Should we do something?"

"Nah, she wouldn't say anything until she's ready." Drake said.

The twosome walked away while Gosalyn was hitting the pouncing bag.

'Stupid Jenn!' She exclaimed.

It's the next day and Gosalyn walks into the kitchen ticked off from last night.

Drake is in their reading his paper.

"Binki is going to pick you after school today. So, you can finish shopping for the party." He said.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes at that. "Oh goody. Now my life is complete. Since Binki is taking me dress shopping. Oh by the way I'm being sarcastic." She said while slamming the door.

"Well duh." Drake said.

Gosalyn is walking out of the house and sees Jenn and Honker waiting for her.

"Hey Gos! Want a ride?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn just ignored him. The last thing that she wanted was to be the third wheel.

'Jenn has a lot of nerve! She knew how I felt about Honker! And did that stop her? No… what a backstaping.. Aurgh!' She thought to herself.

Honker and Jenn just looked at her confused.

At school..

Gosalyn is standing at her locker trying hard to hold back the tears.

After everything that she went through with Ally. This is the last thing that she needed.

She closed her locker and saw Honker standing there.

"Didn't you hear me?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." She replied.

"Then why didn't you answer?"

"Gee Honk. I'm sorry I got a lot on my mind. Now thanks to you're moms. I have to tell all my friends that the costumes that they bought. Is worthless, oh and my 2 best friends are likely not to come…" She trailed on.

"Gos, so you're not mad about me going to the party with Jenn/" He asked.

"No, why would I freaking care who you go out with? We're just friends Honk. I'm going to be late for class." She said.

She walked past him and Honker just watched as she walked past.

Jenn spotted her and ran to caught up with Gosalyn.

"I just want to make sure that you're okay with.."

"Look, I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told Honk. I don't care what you do. And it's not like my opinion counts. You're going to do what you want." Gosalyn said walking fast, Jenn stopped and smiled at that.

In class..

Jenn keeps passing notes to Gosalyn. But Gosalyn just ignores them and continued to work on the notes.

Jenn just didn't understand what is going on with her.

The class bell rang and Gosalyn grabbed her book bag and headed out.

"Gos! Wait!" Jenn exclaimed.

Gosalyn ignored Jenn and headed to the next class.

Jenn grinned again. 'Honker is all mine.' She thought t herself.

She then watched as Gosalyn bumped into her crush Vic.

"Oh hey Gos. Just the person I'm looking for." He said.

Gosalyn looked at him shocked. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah um, I over heard that you don't have a date for you're party. And I was wondering if you would like to be my date." He said.

Gosalyn's jaw dropped to the ground when she heard that. And then she saw Honker and Jenn talking together.

"I'd love to Vic." She said.

Honker couldn't believe what he heard. He just stormed away and Gosalyn walked the other direction as well.

Later that day..

Gosalyn and Binki are at the store getting things for the party.

"Oh I made a list of all the kids that are invited to the party." Binki said.

Gosalyn took the paper and looked at it. She was shocked to see the list.

"Uh… where are Misty and Rosie?" She asked.

"Well… I figured.." Binki trailed on.

"BINKI! They are my best friends in the entire world! And if they're not invited then I'm not going." Gosalyn said.

"But Gosalyn, they're so… what's the word I'm looking for. Unique. And they don't really fit in with the others." Binki said.

"I know. That's why I planned that way. So my two group of friends can fit in." Gosalyn said.

"Just think about it over night okay." Binki said.

Gosalyn just narrowed her eye green eyes at her.

Hours later..

She stormed in her house and slammed the door.

"STUPID BINKI! Let's have a princess party. Where you can't invite you're two best friends. And we're going to move it up a day." She mussed as she kicked her shoes off.

"Gos?" Drake asked from the kitchen.

"Gee, D.W. Gos sure seems to be upset about the party." Launch Pad said.

"Nah, she'll be fine." Drake said.

"Do you think she's going to like what Binki did to her room?" L.P. asked.

Drake looked at him confused. "What did she.." He asked.

"Ahhh!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Drake and Launch Pad both ran up to Gosalyn's room.

Gosalyn is standing by the door to her room.

"Gos, what's wrong?" L.P. asked.

"What's wrong!? What's wrong?! I'll show you!" She exclaimed.

She opened the door and to show a pink room with ruffles and totally cleaned.

It was no longer the rocker chicks room it was a girly girls room.

"Gee Binki said…" Launch Pad trailed on.

"Binki is a stupid twit! This is my room! My one safe place where Binki couldn't tell me how to act. And you ruined it! Not only don't I get my party that I want. But my two best friends aren't allowed to go. She moved the party 2 days! I want my room back now! You did this! I can't believe that you actually let Binki do this! How could you! I hate you!" She exclaimed.

Drake was crushed by that. But he knew that she didn't really mean it.

"I know that you don't really mean that Gos. You're just overwhelmed." Drake said.

"Ha! I mean everything! Sometimes I wish you was dead!" She exclaimed.

Drake gasped at that and was about to respond when Launch Pad came by. "There's a crime in progress!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry Gos. But duty calls." He said.

The two of them took off running down.

"But what about my room?!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Her cell phone rang and answered it. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Hey, it's me Misty. Want to go to the pizza joint?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn paused and sighed. "Sure I'll be right there." She said.

She put the cell phone in her pocket and headed out.

Minutes later she jumped off her skateboard and headed in.

"Gos! Over here!" Misty exclaimed.

She smiled and walked over to them.

"So.." Misty trailed on.

"Binki painted my room PINK." Gosalyn said.

"What?!" The girls exclaimed.

"She painted it PINK, with lace, cleaned it up. Took all the posters of the rock bands I like. Hid all of my sport stuff. It looks like strawberry shortcake exploded in my room." Gosalyn said,

"You got to tell her to stop." Misty said.

"What you think I haven't? She turned a def ear if I even try to tell her." Gosalyn said.

Just then Jenn and Honker came walking in.

Rosie and Misty jaws dropped to the ground when they saw them.

"When did that happen?" Misty asked.  
Gosalyn turned around and back. "Last night." She said.

"Are you okay with it?" Rosie asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "Yeah, I have to right? Honker and I are just friends. So why should I care who he dates? And it just so happens to my so called best friend Jenn." She asked.

"Gos." Misty said.

"I said I'm fine!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She got up and headed out Misty got a feeling.

"Misty?" Rosie asked.

"It's killing her. So I think we should at least give it a chance." Misty replied.

"But what if nobody likes us?" Rose asked.

"Either does Gosalyn. And right now she needs her two best friends. So are you in?" Misty asked.

"Then I am in too." Rosie said.

Gosalyn is in her room tossing a ball up and down.

"Some sweet 16 bday this is going to be. Jenn KNEW how I felt about Honker. I mean how could she not? She stapes me in the back! My party/ room is ruined. And my two best friends can't come to the party." She said.

"WHAT?!" Misty and Rosie exclaimed from the hall way.

Gosalyn looked up and saw the girls walking in. She sat up and sighed. "What do you mean we're not invited? Don't you want to be friends anymore?" Rosie asked.

"Rosie calm down. Of course I want you to come to party. But Binki thinks that I need to hang out with the 'normal' folk at the party. Which means, I'm going to be totally ignored!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"TELL HER TO BACK OFF!" Misty exclaimed.

"I told you already. I did! But she didn't listen. I think she's trying to have the party that she always wanted from me or something." Gosalyn said.

Misty was about to say something when Binki called for her.

"Oh Gosalyn. I got more details for the party." Binki called.

Gosalyn took a deep breath and tried hard to lose her cool.

"Oh yea." Gosalyn said.

"We'll see you later Gos." The girls said.

Rosie turned her disguise back on and the two girls headed out.

Gosalyn sighed. "Dad is so lucky he's out on a mission." Gosalyn said.

She headed out her room.

She walked down the stairs to see Binki with two dresses! One more uglier then the other.

"There you are. I thought that we could do a royal dance at the party. And you can change into this dress." Binki said proudly.

Gosalyn couldn't believe this dress! "Another dress?! Binki I'm only going to wear this stupid dress once in my life time! By protest might I add. And I'm never going to wear it again. So why two?" Gosalyn asked.

Binki shrugged. "Why not?"

"Gee that makes since." Gosalyn said.

"Now go try it on." Binki said.

Gosalyn grabbed the dress and made a gagging noise as she headed into the bathroom.

With Drake and Launch Pad in the tower.

They haven't been able to go anywhere due to the Thunderstorm.

"Perfect just perfect. I got all the most highly powered equipment in the world. And I can't use any of it due to a Thunderstorm." Drake said.

"its not so bad D.W. Give it a few hours and I'm sure that it will clear up." L.P. said.

"But I don't want to wait. I want to go now." Drake cried.

Launch Pad looked out the window. "Well I guess that I can give it a try." L.P. said.

"Yes!" Drake exclaimed.

The two of them ran to the thunder quack and took off.

Back with Binki and Gosalyn.

Binki is telling Gosalyn how true little lady talks. When a huge thunder and lighting showed up. "Wow, that was big." Binki said.

Gosalyn paused and looked out. She hoped that her dad was safe. "Yeah." She said.

"Now Gos.." Binki said.

Gosalyn ignored her and continued to play her hand held quack boy games.

"Score! And off to the next level!" She exclaimed.

Binki looked at her and took the game from her.

"Little princess doesn't play video games." Binki said.

Drake and Launch Pad are in the Thunder Quack it's raining heavy and L.P. can't see.

"D.W. maybe we should turn around and go home tonight." LP. Said.

"No, you can do it L.P. I trust you. Megavolt is out there with the huge lighting rod. We have to find him." D.W. said.

Later that night..

Morgana and the others are standing there with a very sad look on their faces.

"This can't be happening." Morgana said.

"What can't be happening?' Misty asked.

Morgana turned and looked at them. "Um.. have you girls seen Gosalyn?" Morgana asked.

"No, she's over at the Muddle foots house why?" Misty asked.

Morgana paused and gulped. "Well um.. there was an accident and the Thunder Quack went down.." She trailed down.

Misty and Rosie gasped and looked at each other. "WHAT?!" They exclaimed.

"Does Gosalyn know?" Misty asked.

"Do I know what?" Gosalyn asked from a distance.

She has a bowl of ice cream with her and is wet.

They turned around and were shocked to see her.

"Gos, what are you doing here? I thought that you was with Binki." Misty said.

"I was. But then the power went out and I sneak out before it came back on. So what

don't I know?" She asked.

They all just looked at her and paused.

"What?" Gosalyn asked.

Morgana sighed and walked up to her and looked down at her.

"Gosalyn sweetie.." Morgana said.

Gosalyn gasped and dropped her ice cream bowl that shattered on the ground.

To Be Continued..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gosalyn just stood there when she heard that. She has heard it too many times in her life.

"What happened to my dad?" She asked.

Morgana looked at her shocked. "How did you know that.." She trailed on.

Gosalyn paused and looked down. "I heard that sound in somebody's voice a lot in my life. My dad said it to me when my mom died of cancer. Then my grandpa told me that when my dad had a heart attack. And the police told me that when my grandpa died. So I know that tone. Just tell me." Gosalyn said.

Morgana paused and sighed. "Well um.." She trailed on.

"Gos, you're father and Launch Pad wore out on a mission when the Thunder Quack crashed.

"Oh, you scared me. L.P. always crashes the Thunder Quack. So it's nothing." Gosalyn mussed.

"Gos, the plane crashed. And we can't find a signal yet." Morgana said.

"What do you mean you can't find a signal?" She asked.

Gizmo looked at her. "The plane crashed before we could…" He trailed on.

Just then Launch Pad came walking in the tower. "Hey everybody." He said.

Everybody turned around and gasped and cheered. "Alright!" They exclaimed.

"What's that for?" He asked.

Gosalyn walked up to him not seeing her dad anywhere. "Where's my dad?" She asked.

Launch Pad shrugged. "Probably still hunting Megavolt. I wanted to stop for the night. But D.W. didn't. So he dropped me off and kept going why?" Launch Pad asked.

Everybody paused and looked down again.

Morgana sighed and walked up to them. "Well I was about to tell Gosalyn that…" Morgana trailed on.

"My dad's dead! And it's you're fault! You let my dad fly the Thunder Quack in a thunder storm! You KNEW that he can't fly in this weather! And that didn't stop you! And now he's dead!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"What do you mean? I.." Launch Pad trailed on.

"No! This isn't happening!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Misty and Rosie walked up to her. "Gos?" They asked.

Gosalyn pushed them off. "Leave me alone!" She exclaimed.

She took off running out of the tower.

Misty and Rosie almost followed her. "No, let her go." Morgana said.

They just stood there and looked out the door.

Gosalyn kept running and stopped at Honkers house. She was about to knock on the door but saw Jenn with her. Tears came running down her face. 'Bitch.' She thought to herself.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and turned around and took off running.

She then bumped into Vic again.

"Gosalyn, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Everything, now leave me alone." She said pushing him off and walking away.

Vic just narrowed his eyes at her and walked the other direction.

She arrived back at her house and kicked her shoes off.

She walked up to her room and stopped by her dads room. She hesitated and walked in.

Walked over to the bed and laid down. "Dad, I love you." She said as cried herself to sleep.

The next morning..

Gosalyn is in the hallway at school. She's wearing a darkwing t-shirt. The only one that was bought. Drake was depressed when nobody bought one. So Gosalyn bought one/

She closed her locker door to see Honker standing there. "I just heard about you're dad! I'm so sorry." He said.

Gosalyn paused. "Thanks." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" He asked.

She was about to respond when Jenn came and put her arms around Honker.

Gosalyn narrowed her green eyes at her.

"That's why." She replied.

She stormed away and Honker just looked at her confused.

This was killing Gos to see Honker with Jenn.

But she didn't want to be some jealous chick. Even though she was. Jenn was supposed to be her best friend. This sort of thing never happened with Ally.

Later that day..

Gosalyn and Misty are in her room packing.

She's going to stay with her and Morgana until they find anything out about her dad.

"So, I'm guessing that they party isn't going to happen?" She asked.

"You got that right. I'm in no mood to be around some snotty brats who only think about them selves. When my dad is some where out there. Could be dead!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"Isn't Honker and Jenn going to be there too?" Misty asked.

"That too." Gosalyn replied.

Gosalyn paused and looked down at the floor. "Gos, you really need to tell Honk how you feel." Misty said.

"Yeah and say what? Honk, I love you. I don't need any more drama in my life." Gosalyn said.

Misty was about to say something when Binki called for Gosalyn.

"Gosalyn dear." Binki said.

That voice made Gosalyns skin crawl. "Well come on Misty. Let's get this over with." Gosalyn said.

She picked up her over night bag and headed down.

"Oh there you are Gosalyn. I thought that since you're father is out of town. That we'll have you're party tonight!" Binki said.

Gosalyn hadn't told her about her dad. Since they didn't know anything, Launch Pad and Gizmo Duck are out searching for him. And was told not to say anything until they know something.

"I'll wait for you outside." Misty said.

Gosalyn nodded her head and watched as Misty walked out of the door.

"Binki.. um.. I'm not really in a party mood. Sorry, I'm going to cancel the party." Gosalyn said.

"But I already called all of you're friends and their waiting for you at the hall." Binki said.

They weren't Gosalyns friends so why should she care. But she just wanted something to do to get her mind off and looked at the clock.

"Fine, I'll go for an hour. But that's it. I'm done." She said.

Binki smiled and the two headed out of the house.

Now you just see a very bored and depressed Gosalyn sitting in the hall.

And she was right not a single person is talking to her. Jenn is all over Honker. At times like this she really misses Ally. But Ally had made it clear to her that she no longer wanted to be friends with her. She was trying hard not to cry.

Binki came walking over to her. "Isn't this great?" She asked.

Gosalyn sighed. "Incase you haven't noticed Binki. But nobody is talking to me! So I'm going home." Gosalyn said.

"But this is my.. I mean you're party." Binki said.

"No! This is you're party! I didn't want this! You're having the party that you always wanted through me! I wanted a monster bash party! And you ruined it! I should have told you from the get go to GET LOST!" She exclaimed.

She took off running and all the kids just stopped and looked at Binki.

"Poor Gos. I should go after her." Honker said..

And as usual Jenn stopped him. "She's a big girl. She can take care of herself." Jenn said.

Honker then looked over and sighed.

Minutes later..

Gosalyn jumped off her skate board and arrived at Misty's house.

Morgana answered the door. "Gos is everything okay?" Morgana asked.

Gosalyn picked up her skateboard. "Yeah, I mean no. I mean I don't know." She said.

"Well come on it. Misty and Rosie are in the kitchen." Morgana said.

Gosalyn walked in and Morgana closed the door.

"Morgana, thank you for letting me stay the night. I really need it."

"No problem at all Gos. You know you can always come to me when ever you need me."

Gosalyn smiled and paused. "I just don't know what to do anymore. Honker is with Jenn and I don't want to go home. Cause L.P. is out still searching for my dad. Even though it is all his fault that it happen."

"Gos, you really don't believe that do you?" Morgana asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "I don't know what to believe any more." She sniffed.

Morgana smiled. "Why don't you go help the girls in the kitchen." She said.

Gosalyn nodded her head and walked to the kitchen.

They're in the kitchen..

"It totally stunk on ice. Nobody talked to me. Jenn was all over Honker. Vic was all over some other chick. I just couldn't take it anymore." Gosalyn said.\

Misty and Rosie just looked at each other shocked.

"We're so sorry Gos." Rosie said/

Gosalyn shrugged. "What are you going to do? I mean, if he's happy with her. Shouldn't I be happy for them? And my dad's out there somewhere. Not knowing if he's alive or dead. This is the worst birthday ever!" She exclaimed.

Morgana was just about to head in the kitchen to help the girls when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" She asked.

She walked to the door and answered it. It was Binki.

"Binki, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Sorry to bother you so late Morgana. But Gosalyn took off during the party. And I don't know where she went." Binki said.

Just then Gosalyn laughed from the kitchen.

"Was that her?" Binki asked.

Morgana nodded her head. "Yes."

"Oh, I guess thanks is in order then."

Morgana shook her head and smiled. "You don't have to thank me Binki. She came to me really upset. And she really needs to be with her friends right now."

"Oh, I wasn't going to take her away."

"Look, Binki I know you meant well with the party. But the thing is you have to understand. Gosalyn is not you. She loves being gross, sports, and being one of the boys. She's not a little princess."

"I kind of figured that out at the party."

"Yeah and I don't know what you have against my niece and Rosie. But they're both really great girls. Gosalyn's best friends. So when you told her that her friends couldn't come. Gosalyn took it as that she wasn't either."

"Oh no. I didn't meant that…" Binki said.

"Well she's safe here and I'll send her home in the morning. Night, Binki." Morgana said.

Binki paused. "Night." She replied.

Morgana closed the door and headed to the kitchen. Binki opened the door a slight and watched as Morgana and the girls chatted with each other and closed the door.

The next morning..

Gosalyn and Rosie are still sleeping while Misty is on her way to the magic shop.

She works there over the weekend.

Jenn is following her around. 'Eww, I can't believe that Gosalyn is friends with that freak.' Jenn thought to herself.

She looked up and saw Misty looking right at her.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you. Now what do you want?" Misty said.

"What makes you think I want something?" Jenn asked.

Misty just looked at her as saying 'oh come on.'

"Okay, look you're Gosalyns best friend right?"

"Duh."

"Well, she seems a little bit upset over this whole Honker and me thing."

"No! You think?" Misty asked.

"I mean, I know that the two of us know that it this has gone too long. I haven't talked to my best friend in weeks!"

"It just happened this week! Look Jenn I don't know what's going on with you two. But don't get me involved in it." Misty exclaimed.

"Maybe I should talk to her about it or something."

"Ha! She's going through hell right now. And you're the last person that she wants to see. Now if you ever follow me again. I wouldn't be so nice. I'm going to be late for work." Misty said.

Jenn just stood there as Misty walked away.

Minutes later Misty walked into the magic shop. "I saw you talking to Jenn." Morgana said.

"Don't remind me."

"That is such a horrible thing that Jenn did."

"Tell me about. As if Gosalyn didn't have enough to worry about." Misty said.

"I still can't believe that Drake might be gone." Morgana said.

"Me neither. The funny thing is Gosalyn seems to be handling it well. She hasn't cried or anything." Misty said.

"No, she's a lot like her dad. She thinks that if she doesn't talk or think about it. Then it didn't happen."

"Oh, how do we get her to open up?"

"She'll come to you when she's ready. Ally always could get her to open up." Morgana said.

Misty just paused at that and went to help a customer.

Later that day..

Gosalyn and Rosie are playing video games when Misty came walking in.

"Hey girls. You're never going to guess who showed up at work today."

"Who?" The girls asked.

"Jenn."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and continued to play her game.

"Oh my freaking god! I told her that when I'm ready I'll talk to her. Until then back off!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"That's what I told her that she messed up big time and that she needs to leave you alone a little bit." Misty said.

"I mean, if you're going to do something shady. Just admit it! Be like 'oh yeah I did it. And I messed up!' But then don't just act like nothing happened. That's just so screwed up." Gosalyn said.

"Gos, you okay?" Rosie asked.

"Just peachy." Gosalyn said.

"Gos, if you want to talk." Misty said.

Gosalyn threw her controller on the ground.

"Why does everybody want to talk? I am fine! It's not like I haven't been through his before." She said.

"Gos?"

"I said I'm fine!" She exclaimed.

She got up and stormed out of the room.

"Should we follow her?" Rosie asked.

"No, just let her be."

"But she might need us."

"We tried. But I think I might somebody who could help us. Come on." Misty said.

The two of them headed out of the room.

Gosalyn is back at her house trying hard not to lose it.

"This is so unreal. He can't be gone. He just can't. I would feel it." She said.

She kicked her shoes off and walked over to the answering machine and hit play. "This is the Mallard home. We're not here. But leave a message after the beep. Gosalyn! No hockey in the house! Oh no, don't tell me that… beep." Drake said.

That did it for Gosalyn she just fell into tears crying.

With Misty and Rosie at the tower using the computer.,

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Rosie asked.

"I hope so. She might be our last hope to get Gosalyn to open up. Ah ha! I found it!" Misty said.   
She pulled out her communication and dialed a number on it.

In a library in Duck burgh…

You see Ally listening to her ipod while doing her homework when her old communicator went off.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All paused when the communicator went off. She's been miserable at her new school and missed everybody. Especially Gosalyn. 'Gosalyn?' She thought to herself.

She went to pick it up from her bag when her teacher grabbed from her.

"You know the rules Ms. Duck." Her teacher said.

Ally sighed. "Yes ma am." She replied.

"You'll get it after class." The teacher said.

She walked up to the desk and put the communicator in the desk.

Ally rolled her eyes and continued to work on her assignments.

Misty grunted and turned off her communicator.

"Who was you're trying to call?" Rosie asked.

"Ally." Misty replied.

Rosie gasped at that. "Ally? But.. but I don't understand. I thought that she had died?"

"No, remember when we was in Duck burgh helping Gizmo?"

"Yeah."

"Well that was Ally. Gosalyn told me that they talked and decided to move on. But I know that they still are the same. So if we can get together. It will mean the world to Gosalyn." Misty said.

"But you and Ally don't really get along well."

"I know. But Gosalyn is my best friend. And I'm willing to do any thing for her. So come on." Misty said.

Her and Rosie both took off.

Gosalyn is in her room trying to do her homework. But the thoughts of everything just keep popping in her head. "How am I supposed to do my homework when my life is going to hell?" She asked herself.

Her cell phone rang, Gosalyn sighed and picked it up. Caller ID said it was Jenn.

"Aurgh! I need to get out of her for awhile." She said. She let the phone continued to ring while she got up from her desk and headed out of the house.

Ally comes walking out of the library and looks at her communicator.

"Why hasn't she called back? Maybe I should… No, I meant what I told her before. I totally don't have anything in common with Gos. She probably just got the wrong number." Ally said.

She walked into her class room.

Launch Pad and Gizmo are out looking for Darkwing.

"Any sight of the Thunder Quack yet?" Gizmo asked.

Launch Pad sighed and shook his head.

"No, no. I got to find him! For Gosalyn." He said.

"She didn't mean it Launch Pad. She's just scared and needed somebody to blame."

"I know. But the way she looked at me. We just got to find him." Launch Pad said.

The two of them continued on the search.

Misty and Rosie finally arrived in Duck Burgh.

"So, where do you think Ally is?" Rosie asked.

"Knowing Ally, she's probably at a mall." Misty replied.

The two of them walked around Duck Burgh.

Back in St. Canard..

Gosalyn is at the video arcade. But her mind is somewhere else. Like her dad, Honker and especially Jenn. She just doesn't understand why Jenn would do something like this!

"Ahem." A voice said.

Gosalyn looked up and saw Jenn looking at her. "Well speak of the devil." Gosalyn mussed.

"Can we talk?" Jenn asked.

"Busy." Gosalyn replied.

"Please, I really want to talk to you." Jenn said.

"Should of thought about that before you… no, you no what. I'm not having this conversation with you." Gosalyn said.

Gosalyn was about to walk away when Jenn grabbed her hand. "Gos, I'm just asking for five minutes." Jenn said.

Gosalyn pulled away and glared at her. "I told you. I'll talk to you when I'm ready to talk to you. And I don't feel like talking right now. So BACK OFF!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She stormed off and Jenn just watched as she walked away.

Just the thought of Jenn wanted to make Gos hurl. 'Now I need to take a shower.' She thought to herself.

"I've always be you're friend Gos!" Jenn exclaimed.

'Ha! What a laugh.' Gosalyn thought to herself.

Jenn couldn't figure out what she did wrong.

As Gosalyn walked away she walked past Honker without saying hi.

"Hi Gos. I miss you." Honker said.

Gosalyn was in her own thoughts to not hear him.

In Duck Burgh..

Misty and Rosie arrived at the mall.

"Alright, split up. And if you see Ally tell me." Misty said.

Rosie looked ahead. "Found her!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Yeah, like that." Misty said.

"No, I found her. Look!" Rosie exclaimed.

Misty turned around and saw Ally heading towards the mall.

"All, wait!" Misty exclaimed.

Ally stopped and looked back and was shocked to see the girls. But no Gosalyn.

The girls ran to catch up with her and Rosie gave her a big hug.

"You are alive! Did you miss us?" She asked.

"Sure I missed you girls. What brings you here?" Ally asked.

The girls paused and looked down.

"It's Gosalyn. She really needs you."

"Why, what happened?" Ally asked.

"Her dad is lost, possibly killed. Binki ruined her party, her friend Jenn stole Honker." Misty said.

Ally gasped at that.  
"What?! Her dad is lost?! How?" Ally asked.

"Thunder Quack went down, L.P. and Gizmo are out looking for him." Misty said.

"Oh man. And Jenn stole Honk? That part doesn't surprise me. She tried to take my boyfriend once. And Binki… lord, you would think that Drake would learn from what happened before." Ally said.

Misty and Rosie looked confused. "What?" Misty asked.

Ally sighed. "Well Binki tried to turn her into a little lady one time. Didn't work. But uh.. what do you want me to do?" Ally asked.

"Just come back to St. Canard and talk to her. She needs you."

Ally paused and looked down and shook her head. "I can't." She replied.

"Why not?" Misty asked.

"I just can't."

"Look, Ally. I couldn't care less if you do it or not. But Gosalyn does. And if you're any kind of friend. You'll at least try."

"I'm sorry that you wasted you're time. But I can't." Ally said.

Ally walks away and Misty is steaming mad about this.

"Let's go Rosie." Misty said.

"Where?" Rosie asked.

"Back to St. Canard." Misty said

"But… what about Ally?" Rosie asked.

"We tried. We can't make her come." Misty said.

They walked away, Ally just watched as they walked away.

"Who was that?" Ally's friend asked.

Ally paused and looked at her friend. "Nobody." She replied.

The two walked away too.

Misty and Rosie arrived back at Gosalyn's house.

"Hello Gosalyn? You home?" Rosie asked.

There was no answer, they headed up to her room.

"Gos, you in here?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." Gosalyn said from the dark room.

"Let me turn the lights on." Misty said.

She flipped the light switch. "Ahh!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She was laying on the bed and then sits up. "So.. any word yet?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn sighed. "No, they're still looking." She replied.

"Well they say that no news is good news." Misty said.

"I guess. Or they could be trying to tell me that he's dead." Gosalyn said.

"Gos, he could still be alive. So just keeping.."

"I don't want to keep thinking! I just want him back! I want all of this to end. And people to leave me alone!" She cried.

"Gos?" Misty asked.

"No! Just leave!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Misty and Rosie walked out of her room and Gosalyn broke down crying.

Later that night..

Gosalyn is looking out the towers window crying.

"Some birthday this turned out to be. Binki ruined my party, Jenn and Honker hooked up. And my dad could be dead." Gosalyn cried.

"Girl, you need to get you're man back." A voice said from behind.

Gosalyn paused and looked behind and saw Ally standing there.

"Hey girl." Ally said.

Gosalyn stood there in disbelieve.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard about everything. And I am so sorry." Ally replied.

"Thanks for you're concern. But I don't want you're pity." Gosalyn said.

"Whose pitting you? Gos, he was like a dad to me." Ally said.

"What ever. You told me that you had moved on from me." Gosalyn said.

"I was scared okay? I didn't think that you wanted to be my friend anymore. And when I heard about you're dad…"

Gosalyn then broke down crying. "It's all my fault." She cried.

"What is?" Ally asked.

"My dad. Before he took off I told him that I wish he was dead. And now he could be." She cried.

Ally stood there and walked up to her best friend. "Gos, none of this is you're fault. It was a freak accident. You're dads a grown man. It was his decisions to go out in a thunderstorm, fly himself. You have to believe that." Ally said.

Gosalyn sniffed. "That's just it. I don't know what to believe. I am so confused about everything. I mean I thought that Honker and I had something, I thought Jenn was my friend. You're back now, and my dad's missing." She said.

Ally smiled at her. "Gos, I need to tell you something. Jenn was never you're friend. She was going to go after Honker no matter what. A friend wouldn't do that. Honk does have feelings for you." Ally said.

"He does?" Gosalyn asked.

"Big time. He would always talk about you."

Gosalyn blushed at that. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, so go get you're man." Ally said.

Gosalyn smiled and headed out.

"Now that it's taken care of." She said. She smiled and headed out also.

Gosalyn arrived at Honkers house and knocked on the door.

Honker answered the door. "Gos?" He asked.

Gosalyn sighed and smiled. "Hi… um can we talk?" She asked.

Honker paused and looked back. "Actually.." He trailed on.

Jenn popped out and put her arms around Honker.

"Hi Gos." Jenn said.

Gosalyn's mood quickly changed. "Hi." She said.

"Did you want something?" Jenn asked.

"No." Gosalyn replied.

She turned and walked away. Honker just watched as she walked away and looked back at Jenn who didn't seem bothered about the whole thing.

She walked back to her house and walked into the living room. And laid down on the couch.

"Yup, these are sure the best days of my life." She mussed.

Ally is in the tower talking to Misty.

"Alright, I know that the two of us don't get along. But I'm willing to put our differences aside for the night." Ally said.

Misty nodded her head. "For Gosalyn." She said.

The two shook hands

Rosie is jumping for joy and giggling. "Oh goody! A surprise party! I'll call Jenn!" Rosie said.

"NO! Jenn is not invited to the party. In fact I'm going to hook Gos and Honker up tonight."

"But.. I thought that Honker is going out with Jenn." Rosie said.

"Ha! He only thinks that it's real. You two worry about Gosalyn and I'll worry Honker." Ally said.

"Break." They said.

The threesome walked away.

Launch Pad and Gizmo are still looking for Darkwing.

"He's got to be around here." L.P. said.

Gizmo then gasped and pointed down. "I found the Thunder Quack!" He exclaimed.

Launch Pad looked down and saw the Thunder Quack which is a total disaster.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed.

Him and Gizmo flew down and ran over to the jet.

Darkwing was no where to be found!

"He's not in here!" Launch Pad exclaimed.

Gizmo and Launch Pad began to search for the missing hero.

Gosalyn is in her room. She had changed her room back to normal. But nothing was normal around here.

"Well this is the only thing that is back to normal around here. I'm surprised that the social workers haven't came over yet and take me away." She said.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" She asked.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs and headed to the door.

It was Misty and Rosie. "Hey." They said.

Gosalyn gave them a little smile. "Hey." She replied.

"You want to go out somewhere for awhile?" Misty asked.

Gosalyn paused and then saw Jenn and Honker.

"Yeah, anywhere is better then here. Let's go." She said.

She grabbed her army style messenger bag and headed out of the house.

As soon as they was out of sight. Ally comes walking over to Honkers house.

"Ally? What are you…" Honker asked.

"Look, I'm going to be straight with you. You love Gosalyn. And being with Jenn is killing her. We're having a surprise costume party for her tonight at midnight. Don't tell Jenn she's not invited. But you're invited. See you there." Ally said.

She walked away and Honker just looked at the invite.

Gosalyn and the girls are at the pizza joint.

"Jenn, just wouldn't leave me alone! She keeps following me around and calling me." Gosalyn said.

"You're going to have to deal with her sooner or later Gos." Misty said.

Gosalyn sighed. "I know. I'd rather do it later." She said.

Misty was about to say something when she spotted Ally outside.

"Uh… Rosie come on. We have to go. I need you're help." Misty said.

"Do you need my help too?" Gosalyn asked.

"No, that's okay. You're going through a lot right now. Come on Rosie." Misty said.

Gosalyn watched as her two friends walked away.

"And little Gosalyn is left alone once again." Gosalyn said.

She then sniffed her arm pits and shrugged.

Misty and everybody are in the hall getting things ready for the party.

"Gos, is totally going to flip out when she sees this." Ally said.

"I know. This was such a good idea." Misty said,

Morgana was putting cobwebs on the walls. "This was a good idea girls. I am so proud of you." She said.

"Thanks. I feel kind of bad that we had ditch her like that." Misty said.

They looked back at Rosie whose answering machine kept going off.

"How long do I have to ignore Gos?" She asked.

"Not long. Just till we got this party under control." Misty said.

Ally chuckled. "This is probably killing her." She said.

The girls then chuckled and laughed.

Just then Honker came walking in.

"Is there anything that I can do?" He asked.

The girls looked and smiled at him.

With Gosalyn..

She's getting mad and slams the phone down.

"How can Rosie not be with her phone? She's built with it!: She exclaimed.

The doorbell rang and she sighed. "If that's Jenn again. I'm going to scream." She said.

She walked up to the door and sure enough it was Jenn.

"Ahh!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Gos is really getting ticked off now. "Oh my god! Don't you have more friends?" She asked.

"Gos…" Jenn trialed on.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and closed the door. The doorbell rang again. "Go away Jenn."

"It's not Jenn. It's me Rosie."

Gosalyn paused and walked over to the door. "Oh, sorry about that." She said.

"It's okay. Go get you're costume." Rosie said.

Gosalyn gave her a blank look. "What?" She asked.

"Just go get it." Rosie said.

Gosalyn just sighed and shrugged and headed up to her room.

Minutes later..

She comes walking down the stairs wearing her costume. Which is a monster outfit.

"Okay, you want to tell me why I'm wearing this outfit?" She asked.

"You'll see." Rosie said.

Gosalyn sighed and the two of them headed out of the house.

As they walked out of the house Jenn was watching them.

"She's still bugging you?"

"Yes and she's driving me nuts!"

They walked down the street while Jenn walked another direction.

Gosalyn and Rosie arrived at the hall.

"Why are we here?" Gosalyn asked.

Rosie just smiled at her. "You'll see." She said.

Rosie opened up the door and everybody jumped up and screamed. "SURPISE!" They exclaimed.

"Ahh!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

She walked around and was shocked. "What is this?" She asked.

Rosie and Ally walked up to her. "You're surprise costume party that you always wanted."

"My what?" She asked.

"Well since you're first one was a disaster. Thought this was only right." Ally said.

Gosalyn was speechless and continued to walk around.

"And before it crashed I jumped out.." A voice said from the crowd.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Dad, stop bragging." She said.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She stopped and turned around. "Dad?" She asked.

There was Drake all banged up and in a wheel chair. She gasped and got the hugest grin on her face and ran over to him, jumped in her arms.

"Ouch. Watch the ribs kid." He mussed.

"I thought that you was.." She trailed on.

"Ha! A silly plane crash couldn't hurt me. I wouldn't miss my little girls sweet 16th birthday party for anything. Now why don't you go and have fun." He said.

Gosalyn hugged him so tight. She never wanted to let him go and then Chicken Dance started to play.

Everybody started to dance.

Gosalyn started to dance when somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around and saw Honker standing there.

"Hi."

She smiled back. "Hi." She replied.

"Gos. I am so sorry." He said.

"Don't be. It's not you're fault. It's all Jinn's."

"I should have told you how I felt."

Gosalyn looked at him and without thinking just gave him a kiss.

They then paused and looked at each other with a big grin.

And partied the rest of the night.

The next afternoon..

He gangs all at the Mallard home.

"That was the best party ever!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

They all agreed and the doorbell rang. "Gee, I'm having a good time. I wonder who that could be." Gosalyn mussed.

She walked up to the door and saw Jenn there. "Hi." Jenn said.

Gosalyn slammed the door again. "Gos, you're going to have to deal with her rather you like it or not." Drake said.

Gosalyn sighed. "I know." She said.

She opened the door. "Well come on in." She said.

Jenn smiled and walked in, Gos closed the door.

They walked into the living room, everybody just glared at her.

"Um.. do you mind if we talk private?" Jenn asked.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and shrugged. "What ever. I'll be up in my room if you need me." She said.

Her and Jenn headed up the stairs.

"I can't believe that she's actually going to talk to her!" Ally exclaimed.

"She needs to do this. So she can get closer." Drake said.

Upstairs..

They walked in her room and Gosalyn close the door.

Jenn is looking around and trying to make small talk. She stops by Gosalyn pet snake Arnold. "Wow, he's big." Jenn said.

Gosalyn sighed. "Just say what you want and get out." Gosalyn said.

"I needed to talk to you so bad." Jenn said.

"Yeah, that's what I said. You obvious have something to say. You wouldn't leave me alone. So just say it." Gosalyn said.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Jenn said.

"You didn't mean to hurt me? Then what did you think you was doing?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"You're right about that. I don't think you was thinking at all!"

"I didn't know that Honker meant anything."

"OH MY GOD! Did you have you're head in the sand all school year? I told you from day one how I felt about Honker. And yet you went behind my back and did something shady."

"So you are mad at me about Honker."

"NO! This isn't about Honker! It's about you being a crappy friend."

"I knew that Honker wanted me. And I thought that you was only kidding."

"Okay, first of all! Stop playing the victim!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You come here with you're big puppy dog eyes and 'I am so sorry' why don't you just fess up and admit it!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"I am so sorry."

"What ever! And I'm only being his friend since I was a kid. So, I couldn't possibly have feelings of him. Also the fact that he's the only guy that I have any kind of feelings for. Which is a huge deal." Gosalyn said.

"So IT IS about Honker."

"OH MY GOD! NO! It's about you! I was going through the most awful time of my life. And I couldn't turn to my best friend. You know what that did to me? I'm just starting to figure out who are my real friends are. Nobody in my entire life has made me feel so low and so depressed in my entire life. And that's saying a lot."

"So, there's nothing that I can say or do?"

Gosalyn shook her head. "Nope." She replied.

Gosalyn got up from the bed and Jenn followed her and they walked down the stairs.

They all watched as Gosalyn and Jenn came walking down the stairs and headed to the door.

Gosalyn opened the door up. "Don't ever call me again." Gosalyn said.

Jenn walked out of the door and Gosalyn slammed the door on her.

"You okay?" Drake asked.

"Yup. Where's the rest of my cake?" She asked.

The girls plus Honker all walked in the kitchen.

Drake smiled and then walked to the window and saw Jenn walking home by herself.

"Alright cake!" Gosalyn exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Save some for me Gos!" Drake called out.

He walked in the kitchen and Gosalyn smashed some cake in his face.

"Oh, if that's how you want it? Food fight!" Drake exclaimed.

They all had begun to have a food fight.

The End


End file.
